The Iron Maiden Alchemist
by readforeternity
Summary: Four years after fma brotherhood, the Elrics come home and start a family when tragedy strikes. The story then switches from Edward and his daughter, Gen's Pov after her sixteenth birthday. Fuhrer Mustang suddenly shows up to the household with news of a new Homunculus that has been created and orders that Edward come to Central to hunt down this newly discovered Homunculus.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- 4 years later

Edward Elric finished his travels with his brother Alphonse after 4 years. Despite not being able to perform alchemy anymore, he was still eager to learn more about alchemy and alchestry.

The two brothers were on the train ride home when; Ed was looking at the picture of Al, Winry, and himself, from all those years ago. So much had changed in these past 10 years. Gaining friends and losing them; Al losing his body, then getting it back. "But with a price. . ." he said softly, and then thought about how he gave up his alchemy to bring his brother's body back.

"Ed," Al asked, "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Al, I think I have waited long enough, and I think the last time was a bit confusing to understand; so it didn't count. Plus, I won't look like an idiot," Ed said with a grin.

"Ed, she'll always think you're an idiot; especially about not drinking your milk," Al said before waving a milk bottle in Ed's face.

"Al! I will not drink milk! I hate that stuff and it tastes like crap!" Ed yelled,

"Al burst out laughing. "You'll never grow at this rate, without any milk."

Edward spazed out, "I have too grown! I just need an adjustment on my leg.

"Whatever brother. We're in Resembool now. So are you ready" Al asked Ed, sapping his hand on Ed's shoulder.

Ed gulped, "Yep. Here it goes," and he opens the front door to the Rockbell house.

Thrang! Ed was hit once again by Winry and her Wrench, "What the hell, Winry," Ed yelled.

"I thought you idiots were going to call when you came back to town," Winry said angrily, "I thought you were a burglar or something."

"Yeah, that something was your boyfriend and Al, who are also your childhood friends."

"Well then, knock next time."

"Yeah whatever, Winry. Let's just go inside I need to give this new tool for you to use," Ed said, "It's in a box in my bag. Go ahead and open it; I just need to check something."

They all went inside while Ed went to "check on something". Winry went into the family room, where Ed placed his bag. She took out the little box that was in his bag and opened it. But what she found wasn't a screw or an oil can; but a shiny, little engagement began to trinkle down her face.

Ed and Al walked in, "About time you idiot," Winry murmured, "and the answer is yes."

A little over a year later, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell, were happily married. Two years after that, they had a son, Han and following that a beautiful baby girl, named Gen.

Then when she turned three years old, Han gets kidnapped in the middle of the night, never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 1 Alchemy

Gen Elric, that's me; Edward Elric's daughter. I always knew my family tree was important but I didn't know how much. At least until I showed my alchemy to my parents. You would have expected them to smile and praise their 5 year old daughter, but back then I didn't know the family secret. Plus the fact that I didn't use a transmutation circle, they both had freaked out faces and looked at each other.

"Um . . . Genny," Winry (my mother) asked her 5 year old daughter, "How'd you make the birdie?"

"I saw a birdie outside, and clapped, but then, I fell and saw a preety blue light. Next thing, I saw the wooden birdie," I answered with my innocent kiddy voice.

It wasn't till I was much older, that my parents gave me an actual explanation for their shock.

That day was today; my 16th birthday.

"Dad," I said slamming my hands on the table, "You've taught me alchemy and everything else your teacher taught you. But you and Mom both won't tell me why you won't use alchemy and act weird about my alchemy."

My dad looked at my mom; my mom nodded, and he sighed, "Many years ago, back when your uncle and I were little, we did the taboo," I gasped 'cause my dad told me to never do human transmutation, "As a result, I lost an arm and leg while he lost his body; but I was lucky enough to have been able to transmute his soul to a suit of armor. Not soon after, when Roy Mustang, who was a lieutenant colonel at the time, asked if I would like to become a state alchemist in order to get our original bodies back. In case you were wondering, your mother made my automail for this leg and for a time my right arm," he said patting his metallic leg."

My mom wacked him in the head with her wrench.

"Ow! Winry! What'd I do this time?" My dad yelled."

"She asked you a question and instead you're giving her your whole life story! Tell her something useful already, so we can celebrate your daughter's sixteenth birthday?"

"We will; but I have explain a few things so Gen understands what I tell her,"

"No offense, Dad; but can we continue," I said urging him to go on.

"Anyway, to answer your first question, because of when Al and I did the taboo, we saw the truth and didn't need to use transmutation circles; which was an uncommon ability among most alchemists out there. The following years, Al and I searched for a philosopher stone or a recipe, if you will, on how to make one; so we could get our original bodies back," His face turned grim, "Then when I was around your age, we got something big. Long story short, your old man saved the country. But your uncle sacrificed his body to bring my arm back and I gave up my alchemy to bring his original body and soul back. That's why your mom and I freaked; because I have no alchemy anymore, and plus the fact that you can use alchemy, and the same type I did after I performed the taboo. Your ...brother showed the same ability too before he went missing as well."

I stood there stunned; unsure what to say or do next.

My mom came over to me and asked me, "Not what you expected, is it Gen?"

"No Mom, I didn't. I didn't realize I was a freak," I said under a breath.

Bang! My mom smacked me in the back of the head with "the wrench".

"Ow Mom! I'm not Dad; so what was that for?" I yelped rubbing my head.

My dad chuckled; then my mom and I glared back at him.

"Well you might as well be him, with that attitude of yours," She muttered, "Gen; you're in a family of freaks. I'm as your dad likes to put it, a crazy gear head"

"Well it's true." My dad remarked.

He got the wrench thrown at his head . . . . again.

"Anyway, as I was saying, You may an alchemy freak, but, your father lost his alchemy, and you have an uncle who had a suit of armor for a body for four years. And for heaven's sake! Every teenager feels like that."

I gave her a weak smile. That was our code for "Okay I get your point."

Then there was a knock at the door.


	3. Ch3 When the Military comes to call

We all thought it was only going to be Uncle Al and Aunt Mei, with my older cousin, Tristin that were going to arrive. But a few extra people, as in uninvited guests were at the door; right behind Uncle Al.

When my mom opened the door for us all to see, my dad's went wide with dread.

"Long time no see, Fullmetal," said a monotone man in a long blue military coat. His black hair wisped in the breeze, showing stray grey hairs.

"Mustang," my dad greeted bluntly, "It has been a long time. What the hell do you want?"

"Edward!" My mom exclaimed.

Mustang, who seemed quite calm almost chill, raised his hand to my mom as if she was trying to tell her that my dad's behavior is alright. Her eyes relaxed a little.

"It's alright Winry. He has every right to say that. Fullmetal, I will tell you my reason of coming to Resembool, but may we talk in private?"Mustang asked calmly.

"Fine; Leave your kid outside too. This is an adult matter," my dad said eyeing me sternly.

As the adults left, to discuss their secret business; I noticed Mustang wasn't the only person at the door. There was a woman; probably around the same age he was. A younger man maybe a few years older than me, with Mustang's sleek black hair, and intense eyes, stood there as well; along with half a dozen, navy blue, coated military personnel.

"Who is this guy?" I muttered to myself, as I peeked through the window wondering who the heck this is; and why he is here, on my birthday.

"My father, and the fuehrer of Amestris," Said a man's voice.

"Gah," I yelped, "Don't sneak up on me like that. I could've flung you through the wall."

A smile formed upon his face, "Do you always get startled this easily," he asked.

I glared at him with the same fury, that Brigadier General Armstrong gives her troops at Briggs.

He was actually taken back by how fierce my eyes were, for a sixteen year old.

I snuck a smile, walking away leaving him with that dumbstruck look upon his face.

I went into the room that was next to the one that the adults were talking in and pressed my ear against the wall listening. I heard my father and Mustang arguing. "Fullmetal, you may not be able to use alchemy, but you still are a state alchemist," Fuhrer Mustang told him, "So if you have a summons to Central, you still have to go, whether you like it or not."

"I understand that. But I will not bring my daughter. She will not become a Fucking dog of the military!" My dad yelled.

"Ed! Calm down," my mother said, with a cry from Dad following, " Mustang, why does my daughter have to leave? She doesn't need to get a body back, or to save the country; So why, or you'll get the wrench, fuhrer or not."

I imagined the fuhrer flinching, I escaped a laugh.

I'm assuming my mom heard me cause she spoke again, "Gen I know you're there, come in if you're going to listen anyway."

"You must be Gen. I'm Fuh-" Mustang began to say.

"I know who you are Fuhrer Mustang. Now tell me and my family why you need my father and I to be at Central, and what the hell is going on. Trust me when I say this , my mom means it with the wrench." I say interrupting him with the same fierce eyes, that I gave his son.

I thought he would react the same way as his son did; but instead he chuckled, " You're Fullmetal's daughter alright.

"Sorry...what?"

"Sir," It was the woman that arrived with them, she urged him to continue with why they're here, "We're on a schedule."

Mustang's face went serious again and did everyone elses.

"Someone's created a homunculus." He said suddenly.

My parents, Aunt Mei, and Uncle's Alphonse's faces all went white with scared, shocked faces.

A few moments later, my dad fell back into the chair, and punched the table next to him.

"Damn it," my dad yelled, "I thought this was over with!"

"Mom," whispered to her, "What's the big the big deal about a new homunculus?"

"They almost destroyed the country and killed quite a bit of close friends of everyone in this room," my mom whispered back.

My face when white as well, "Holy Crap"

"Dad, maybe I should go I've got the training and you're going to need my he-"

"No." My dad said suddenly.

"But-"

"Dad!"

"My answer is final. You aren't going and that's that. Your uncle and I alone are going to Central. You are staying home with Your mother, Tristin, and Aunt Mei."

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath.

My dad froze. "You don't know what you're asking, Gen. Now go into the we'll be in there soon so we can do cake when I'm done talking the Fuhrer. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be."

I ran outside the house when the house screaming, "You stubborn stupid ass." As I ran I heard Uncle Al say to my dad Brother, "Stay and continue your talk with Mustang. I'll go and try to speak with her."

Not soon after, I found my Uncle Al sitting on the porch step next to me. "You know the real reason why he doesn't want you to go right?"

"He doesn't trust me." I say simply, "He doesn't think I can defend myself despite all the training I've had over the years."

"No! That's not it all Gen. We don't know how dangerous this particular homunculus is and who's behind its creation; and your father wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to you too. Its himself that he doesn't trust. He's gonna want to dive in front of you to keep you safe. He just loves you too much; it's what daddies do "

I smiled a little, "Uncle Al, you're just a big softy and I know he love me," I then dropped the smile, "but I don't care, protecting family goes more than one way, and I want to help protect him too."

"Well you can't. He's not going to change his mind, like a bull he is; temper and all. I'm sorry Gen, but that's the way it got to be." he said before getting back up going inside.

"Well I won't either." I murmured once he was gone.

* * *

Hi, thanks for reading The Iron Maiden Alchemist. I know there's not much of it right now but it'd really help if you review it, like give me ideas or constructive criticism.(criticism that helps me the author to improve. Just in case there's some readers that don't know the definition) Yeah but seriously, I didn't think I'd get the amount of views that I have that quickly, so thank you guys so much.


End file.
